To Avoid Destiny
by Hesperides
Summary: After surviving the rapids while fleeing from the Vampaneze, Darren strikes a deal with Tiny. He'll work for the man in return for the protection of the vampires. Years later, Darren is needed again, but gone is the innocent child, and in his place...
1. Diving into the Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak/Darren Shan Saga. I don't own the characters, and I am not making any money off of this. This is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter One: The Rapids**

As he was swept through the mountain, Darren thought that this was rather like a water slide he'd been to at an amusment park when he was younger. The water rushing around him, darkness enclosing him...the only difference was that here, each twist of turn could bring death.

Did he want to die? Not especially, he supposed. Twenty years was, in his opinion not long enough. But it was a full life. Romance, adventure, tragedy. They all came, in abundance. He lived, loved, cried. But was he ready to let go? He had already said goodbye to his parents, and to Annie. To Steve, to Evra, to Truska, to Harkat. To Gavener... And Mr. Crepsely. His mentor, his creator, his friend, his betrayer.

The last words of what he said still rang in his head. "You have failed me...If the prince deem it fit to punish you, then so be it. I will not let any apprentice of mine be a coward such as you." He had said, after Darren had failed to complete his last trial. The Blooded Boars. Honestly, vampires were good at thinking up ways to die. If they were driven to extinction by the Vampaneze, it would be because their own fault, partially.

Death. That's what it all comes down to, he thought. Sooner or later we all die...There's no point in avoiding it. These thoughts made knowing his demise easier. There's no stopping it.. And so with that thought he flew through the belly of the mountain he called home. he was in a state of shock. The saw only darkness, he felt it as a physical presence, but he wasn't scared. Faces flashed in front of him. Faces of everyone he knew. Humans, Vampire, Vampaneze... He sensed jagged pieces of rock fly by him, knowing that sooner or later, he would meet his end on one of them. It was cold too, but Darren didn't care.

It would all be over soon, it would all be over soon, it would all be over- Light. Well, that was unexpected. There wasn't supposed to be any light in an underground stream in a hidden vampire hideout. He felt his body slowing and heard not the insistant crashing of the waves, but the gentler rushing of the river. Why? Shapes and colours blurred in front of him, forming-what was that? Trees? Rock? A beaver?

Was this the afterlife? The mysterious vampire haven that Crespley had talked about? If so, it was suprisingly like earth. Then the sounds came. There was the water, yes but also something else. Sounds of the forest, of animals clanking, howling, chiping, buzzing... _This is too normal...Could it be that, I'm alive? _He thought.

Darren probed that thought, turning it gently over in his mind. Alive! Thats not dead...I can walk (hopefully), I can talk, I can think, I can feel-to do what? The question struck him. Now what? Would he go back to vampire mountain, _right after escaping from it_, from death? He knew that it would be expected of him. _I should warn them, of the inpending attack...The vampaneze, Kurda, Gavner..._ Yet something was planted in him the moment Crepsley disowned him. The result of betrayal.

_The Vampire clan_, Darren mused,_ had named him an out cast. They would murder him the moment they saw him, they did not deserve his loyalty..._Besides, he was half human too. He did not really consider himself a full vampire, and he didn't even believe in their views. Loyalty-the kind that kills, courage-the foolhardy type, and honour-and yet they were willing to murder a child for failing to finish an adult's task. _Very _honerable, they were. And yet, they were his family. Arra, Vanez, Gavner, Seba and even, to an extent, Kurda. He held the key to their salvation and their doom.

_So what know? _

First thing's first. Darren could already feel the coldness of the stream seeping into his bones. Getting warm and a place to stay for the night. Groaning, he climbed out of the stream, and stumbled onto the bank, water streaming down his body. He had lost both his sandals in the rushing water, and the badages around his arms had come loose. Gritting his teeth, he pulled them of and hopped out of his clothes. He was now standing in his underwear in the middle of a thick forest approaching nightfall.

Nightfall- when all the deadly creatures come out. They would follow his scent and once they found him, he would fall prey to the sharp claws and wicked teeth. _No, I can do this, he reminded himself. I'm Darren Shan, half vampire extordinaire. I've survived this long... _Quickly, he scrambled thought the trees. A clearing, to build a fire, and dry out his clothes and maybe some food-what was that noise?

A gentle rustling permiated his senses. The sound of someone, something stalking throught the bushes, slowly, carefully. Darren whipped around. Nothing. But there, again! It was that sound. Coming closer he saw it was coming from the bushes. What if it was a vampire? Or worse, a vampaneze? He had nothing to defend himself with against any creatures of the night. He was weak, and a halfling. Perhapes he should run-a nose poked through the foliage.

"Streak!' The wolf jumped at the mention of his name. Another nose poked through the foliage, this time, it belonged to a smaller wolf, a cub, with ginger fur. "Rudi!'' Darren cried, and the wolf cub jumped into his arms. "How did you- ahhh, never mind. Come on, lets find somplace to rest" Stridinng forward, he led the wolves through the trees. After several minutes of blundering, the Darren and the wolves approached a small clearing surrounded by thorny bushes. Away from prying eyes, and hopefully, predators, vampires, or other wise.

"Just like Camping". Darren declared. Except, with out the back up of technology. It reminded him of the days he, Crepsley, Gavner and Harkat spent trekking up to vampire mountain to attend the council. _And look at how disastorus it turned out...We should of just stayed at the cirque. _It felt good to whine, and loose himself in the predicament of now. Just now, no memories of the past, or dread for the future. _Yep, life was good. The stars are out, i'm surrounded by plesant company, good food. Arrgh1! Who am I kidding? I'm doomed. The vampires the vampaneze- they're both after me..now thats just unfair.. _

Grumbling, Darren got up and collected wood, while the wolves sat patiently in the clearing, guarding his clothes, which he had laid down to dry. Returning with the wood, he gathered a pile, and rubbed his fingers together quickly. A spark! The pile caught on fire, and slowly, Darren felt his senses return, his body calm down, as he slowly fell into unconciousness. His last thoughts before he passed out was, _what am I going to ddo now?_

Morning came, along with the pain of yesterday. Physically and emotionally. Darren knew he was unstable. First, tears had come to his eyes as he remembered what had happened to Gavner, and then rage, at the thought of Kurda's betrayal. He felt despair, for losing his ffirnds, his mentor, his home, and now that he knew that it would be destroyed...

"Why me?" It was a desperate shout, one that he did not expect to be answered- "Are you all done, Master Shan"? Darren froze. He'd recognize that voice any where. Turning, he came face to face with one Mr. Desmond Tiny. Wieder of Fate, Keeper of Destiny, yada yada yada... Despite the man's pudgy appearane, Darren knew that he was a force to be reckoned with. "Tut, tut, my boy, what a predicament you're in,' Mr. Tiny's smirk was condesending and knowing. "Whatever shall you do now?" Several moments passed, before Darren realized that he was waiting for an answer before he replied, "Something that preferably doesn't involve me dying, I suppose. You're welcome to help, you know, instead of just watching." Mr. Tiny smirked.

"Ahh, Darren. I am here to help. But you know that I can't play favourites. So just a few tips to send you on you're merry way. By now, you ust have realized that you're wanted by bothe the vampires and the vampaneze." He paused, as if to let the knowledge sink in. "Brilliant. Thanks for reminding me of how low my chances of survival arre..." Tiny grinned, showing immaculate, white teeth. "Like I said, I have some tips, too. As of now, the Vampaneze down in the mountain are perparing to ambush the vampires. If they are successful, then vampirekind as we know it will dissapear.

'"Now, you are the only thing that stands between their destruction. Will you warn them, even if it means you'll get killed for your trouble?" Darren gulped. " Yeah, well, I know one thing for sure, and that's the fact that I will not die. No matter what. I've cheated Death too many times to fall prey to it again. But I don't want my friends to suffer on my account. So...will you warn them, as a favour to me?" He didn't expect Tiny to do anything. Afterall, how can you expect a monster to show kindness? Yet, as he looked into Mr. Tiny's eyes, he saw them soften impossibly. "A favour? I don't do favors. Perhapes in exchange with something?"

"What do you want from me? I have nothing..." It was true, Darren had only the clothes on his back, or rather, the clothes lying meaar a blackened fire in the clearing. "Blood. I want some of your blood." Darren gulped. But it was the only way. If he was going to abandon the vampires, the least he could do was provide some blood. 'Fine. Some of my blood, and then you warn the vampires, and I go away." Tiny studied him for a moment, and then nodding he said, "Very well, Master Shan." Quick as ever, he darted forward and plunged his shiny, sharp insicors into the skin of Darren's neck.

He screamed. It was a long scream, conveying his horror and pain. In the cornor of his eye, he saw Streak and Rudi jump up and begin a chorus of howling, adding on to his scream. He felt as Tiny sucked his blood, felt dizzy and cold, and scared. What was going on? After a minute, Tiny withdrew and wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve and grinned. "What was that all about?" Darren demanded, facing the man.

"Master Shan, I merely took some of your blood...which caused you to awake your inner power." Darren was confused. Inner power? Very cheesy. "Umm, which means..." Tiny now had a smirk going on full blast. "As the son of Destiny, you are now able to control and manipulate the world around you. Look inside yourself. Do you see how we are bound, as father, and son? This is your fate, my boy, to work with me. together, what a world we'll have. But for now, I'll do as we agreed. The vampires will be safe, and you will travel to Lady Evanna. Fare well, my son."

And he was gone, leaving behind two agitated wolves, and a boy stunned, and wondering how the directions to a certain Evanna was suddenly imprinted in his mind...


	2. Royal Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak/Darren Shan Saga. I don't own the characters, and I am not making any money off of this. This is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2: Seeking**

Larten Crepsley stood tall and emotionless, nothing on his face betraying the inner turmiol that he felt. As he stood in the hall of Princes, he felt the gaze of thousands of vampires upon him. _Darren had failed. _It was not possible! His apprentice, in whom he had seen so much. Loyalty, courage, honesty. And yet Darren had run away. Fled, like a coward, from death. This drove a thorn into Larten, for the boy had become so much more to him. A nephew? No, a son_. What would happen now?_

Larten knew that any vampire who fled from exection would be killed on the stakes in the Hall of Death. There were no exceptions. Yet even so, he felt torn. He didn't want Darren to die, but he had to, to redeem himself. _Blasted vampire tradition!_ It was unfair that this was happening to him... "Silence!' That was Mika, the youngest of the Princes, at 240 years. "We are here to discuss the fate of half vampire Darren Shan, and his mentor, Larten Crepsley."

Larten turned around see in the front row, Arra, Kurda, Harkat and Seba. How he wished he knew what they were thinking... but wait, where was Gavner? It was unlike him to miss out on something as important as this. Perhapes he was wallowing in his misery, taking it out on a jug of ale... He turned back to face the Princes. "As you know, Master Shan was to take the trials of Death to prove himself worthy to join our illoustrious congregation. He passed three of his five trials without...too much difficulty. However, it was in his fourth trial, the Blooded boars that he failed to kill a boar, instead it was killed by Little Person, Harkat Mulds."

The Vampires around him jeered and booed, except for his friends. _Darren, Darren, he thought, What have you done? _"Silence!" It was Paris this time. "As you all know, the punishment of not completeing the trials is, without exception, Death." The vampires rosred in agreement. Larten winced, then steeled himself. _This is what has to be done.. _He reminded himself. "However, it has come to my attention that the subject, has...ahem, fled, the mountain." Paris coughed this last part out, and Larten knew that Paris was unwilling for this to happen.

There was a silence in the hall. Never before had this happened, and the vampires were unwilling to believe it. One of _their_ kind had broke the sacred rule. He had fled in the face of danger in cowardice! Then, the uproar, as thousands of vampires spoke up at once. Jeering, condeming... Turning around, he gaged the expression of his friends. Arra's face was pale, her hands clenched in anger, Seba was shocked, his mouth opening and closing, while Kurda was a picture of resignation. _What are we going to do now?_

For the third time that day, a vioce rang out. "SILENCE!" Paris continued speaking. "It was concluded that young Master Shan went down the rapids, and thus met an untimely end. From now on we will put this matter behind us and move for with the Vampaneze problem. From now on, you will not mention Master Shan, you will not go looking for his body...Darren Shan is dead, and his name will never be spoken again in this mountain. From now on, he will cease to exist!"

An effective wipe. The banished vampire would never be spoken of until he or she faded out of memory. Larten knew that Paris was trying to salvage the last shreds of dignity for Larten by pretending none of it had ever happened. _It's all behind me now.. _"What of the mentor, Larten Crepsley? He has fault in this too, for blooding a coward, and the Little Person, Harkat Mulds. They deserve punishment, do they not?" Larten felt his blood boil in rage. How dare they suggest that he had blooded a coward! Darren was brave, he was smart...and he was no more. Larten snapped back to the Princes, as they started speaking. "We have not forgotten their crimes. However, we have a proposal to make with Larten Crepsley."

Larten looked up, shocked. He had not expected this. He thought he would be in for punishment, swift and brutal, but a proposal? "Sire?" He said, unsure. "Should you accept this deal, we will pardon you and Mr. Mulds, and leave you free from any dishonor... Larten Crepsley, if you blood another, suitable half vampire as your assistant and train him to help in the war efforts, then we'll put this all behind us. What do you say?"

Larten was agasht. Another bloody responsiblity. So soon after losing this one. No, he thought. Don't theink about Darren. Darren is gone. This is your future. Looking behind him, into the face of his friends, he saw pity and hope and relief. _What chioce do I have_, he thought bitterly. I should never have blooded Darren, and none of this would ever have happened. He looked up into the face of his Princes, and said the words that would seal his fate.

"Very well, My Lords, I accept."

There was silence all around. What an interesting turn of events, people would say. It was quite unexpected. But what would it mean for them? What would it mean for the fate of the vampire race? Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a yell. A sentry ran through the doors into the hall, panting. Of course, there was bad news at hand. "Sires! The general, Gavner Purl, he has been found dead!" Larten felt the world spin, colours colliding and moving. He heard muted shouts and everything was just, unreal... Gavner. Dead? Impossible. But how? It couldn't be!

Gavner was a constant presence beside him, irritating him, comforting him...if was just not possible. "How did he die?" Mika, always the sensible one. "Sire, it seemed like he had been attacked. We could smell vampaneze blood being spilled, but the one who dealt the final blow...well, it was a vampire..." There was only one explaination for this. A traitor. Everything was falling apart. And Vampaneze, inside the mountain? That wasn't good.

"A vampire?" "No, it can't be!" "Vampaneze attack!" The words all drifted together. Larten was still in shock. _Pull yourself together! _He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was Larten Crepsley, calm in the face of danger. "Isn't it obvious who did this? It must have been the half vampire runt." Larten whirled around. The voice came from Arrow, the buff looking prince. "No Sire! Darren would never have done this!"The words left from his mouth, unbidden. Arrow drew himself up, in rage, and Larten knew that he was doomed. '"How dare you speak out without permisssion\! You are blinded by your affection for that traitor! We should have executed him-" CRACK! Everyone was silenced, as through the doors of the Hall strode in the one and only, Desmond Tiny. _Great timing_, Larten thought.

"Hello boys," he whistled cheerfully, "I understand that your in quite a perdicament. Darren Shan is dead, the vampaneze are one the brink of beseiging your mountain... " He grinned a full toothed grin while all the vampires scowled and fidgetted. "Alas, fear no more, for Desmond Tiny is here. Perpare to meet your fate, for I am here to help!' Everone looked uncertain as to what to ssay. Desmond Tiny, _helping_ people? "You? You would never help us!" Larten looked to see who had spoken, and was rewarded as a figure rose out of the crowd of vampires, choking, and clawing at his neck, as if he wsa being pulled by and invisible string. Tiny looked over dispassionetly, and flicked his finger, and the figure fell to the ground, panting.

"I see you are skeptical, so very well I shall leave." As he turned to go, Mike rose and shouted after him, "Master Tiny, wait, we mean no offense, but how will you help us agaisnt the Vampaneze?" The man turned around, a smirk on his face. "Since you asked do nicely... The Vampaneze are located in the cavern west of the Hall of Vinel Lin. There are about 40 intotal. But they are waiting to ambush you when you retire this morning. If you go now, you'll easily outnumber them. Oh and the traitor- its not Darren Shan." Larten was astonded. "Can you tell us who it is?" He said, uncertinly. "I really shouldn't,"The man said, "But, well, whatever. Its a vampire by the name of Kurda Smalht.'

The hall was in silence, as all of the vampires rethought what happened. Larten turned, to see the faces of his friends pale and shocked. Then movement, as Kurda jumped up holding a danger and ran towards the row of thrones. Larten snapped into action. He jumped up and ran into the thinner man, trying to reach his dagger. He saw Kurda's face widen in alarm and attempt to stab him. Larten pulled him closer. "You!" He growled. Kurda reached his hand out and tried pushing him, as they roll on the ground. Larten pulled Kurda's long hair and wrenched his head back, bring his fist under the man's jaw. He felt the dagger in Kurda's hand and pried it out. Just as he was about to stab the younger vampire, he felt hands pulling him back as seven vampire guards bound a struggling Kurda tightly.

"You murdered Gavner! You probably muredered Darren too! Traitor!" Larten made to lunge at Kurda, but was stopped by two more guards. He heard a quiet chuckling, and turned, to see Mr. Tiny standing in the cornor, enjoying the spectacle. The guards grabbed Kurda, and under the veneomous gazes of thousands of vampires, they hurried away. "Kurda... I'd never thought the day..." It was Paris, who, Larten remembered, was Kurda's mentor. "Thank you, Mr. Tiny, for your information. But what's the ctch?" Mika asked, certain that the man had tricked them to gain something.

"My dear Mika, there is no catch. This was a favour, from an aquantance of mine. Well, as fun a this has been, I shall be leaving. Have fun, I suppose, murdering the vampaneze. " Turning, he vanished into thin air, as the vampires comtemplated what this ment. Who was this mysterious aquantane that had saved them all? "Order in the Hall!"Now it was Arrow speaking "As you realize, we are now under attack. All vampires, excluding the generals, go meet at your meeting spots. Battalion leaders, generals, stay hear. We will attack shortly before sunrise."

The vampire left the hall swiftly, for they were used to this in their drills and practices. Larten turned to leave, when he was called back by Paris. "Larten, we would appreciate that you stay for this one." Nodding, Larten headed back. It was Arrow who spoke up first. "So. Cavern West of Hall of Vinel Lin. We all know where that is?" Everyone nodded, and it seemed that they had but all thoughts of Gavner away for the time being. "Now, there are forty vampaneze and 5 battallions with 2o vampires per battallion. We also have a medic group with 15 vampires, right Sharpe? " The lead medic, Sharpe, nodded. Arrow continued. There are four entrances to that perticular cavern. That should be easy enough."

'All we have to do is corner them in. So battalion A you'll get the north entrance, B, the southern entrance, C, the East entrance, and D and E, you'll get the west, the Largest entrance and the leading to outside the mountain. We don't want them getting out and escaping. You'll have to carefully skirt around the cavern, without them hearing you. Got that?" Everyone nodded. ''Alright, generals you're in charge of battalions, you know when to retreat. Larten, you'll go with battalion E. We'll attack at sunset. Simultaniously. The signal is three whistles. Now, get your weapons, and scat!"

Larten stood at the head of battalion E, next to Vanez and the other general present, a wiry middle aged man named Cora. In his hand, he gripped a sword that the weaponsmaster had produced for him. It was short, four feet in length, and strong, yet flexible. They waited apprehensively in the tunnel leading to the western entrance to the cavern of the vampaneze, soon Arrow would sound the signal to begin the attack. _Darren this is for you_, he thought.

_Tweet, tweet, tweet_

Three whistles rang through the air, and immediatly, the vampires lept forward, towards the battle. "Charge!" Screamed Vanez, weiding a great battle axe. Larten ran forward, with confidence, the once general, the almost prince. They stormed into the cavern right into the middle of the still sleeping vampaneze. Larten went cold when he realized that this was no battle- it was a massacre. The blood pounded in his ears as he leapt forward and stabbed a sleepy vampaneze straight through the heart. He twisted under an incoming blade, and felt it wizz by his ear. Rolling forward, he slashed at the arm the blade belonged to, and hearing the yowl of pain and anger, cleaved upwards and felt blood pour onto his face. Now, there were no face anymore, just sounds and blood, so much blood.

Spining around, he kicked his foot into the face of one of the purple skinned monsters, and felt the nose break under the pressure. The vampaneze screeched and slashed his dagger, cutting a long line down Larten's arm. Blood erupted along the fissure, and Larten's exploded in rage. He punched the vampaneze in the face, and brought the sword down on his head. The minutes passed as Larten slew vampaneze after vampaneze, gaining several more cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening.

The battle was drawing to a close and Larten stood quietly to observe those around him. Arra was a magnifigant sight, flying, whirling, hitting vampaneze one by one with her long staff. Seba was slower, yet efficiant, his sword gleamed in the rising sun. Vanez was his usual vicious sight, axe nd hammer coming down on the heads of unsuspecting vampaneze. Mika was as fast a viper, with his dagger, he strucj quickly, in fatal places. Arrow was fighting with his bare arms, as he kicked and punched. Paris, however, Larten was worried about. He was fighting five vampaneze. The was a long sword which he wieded with experience. Larten stared as he down first one, two, then three vampaneze. Suddenly, the fourth vampaneze sweft his dagger up under the aged vampire's chin. Paris froze.

"Alright! Listen up!" The tall vampaneze shouted to the silent cavern. "Let us go, or your Prince dies!" Larten looked across at the others. Mika and Arrow glanced at each other. "N-N-no, Mika...Kill them." Paris croaked. Mika glanced in the aged vampire's eyes. "Sorry Paris. Everyone, Retreat!" Unwillingly, the fighters backed off, but slowly. "No!" Paris shouted. Hesitantly, Larten stepped back, as the Vampaneze and his comrades backed slowly towards the entrance of the cave.

_This is not happening. I have to do something...Perhapes..._ He reached into his jacket, slowly, not wanting to attrack any attention. Sutbly, he pulled out his black pistol. Mika met his gaze, his eyes widening. Larten knew why. Vampires were forbidden to use long range weapons, for it was considered cowardice. But in a situation such as this, Larten was ready to put aside the code. Mika nodded slowly. And, carefully, Larten aimed and fired.

BANG!

The vampaneze holding Paris fell. Quickly, the prince grabbed the dagger and stabbed it into the hearts of the two vampaneze next to him. With roars, the vampire lept forward and slaughtered the remaining vampaneze, while Larten stood back, tired, and let the gun slip out od his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arra staring shocked at him, before turning, leading an injured vampire out of the hall to the medics.

Larten stood once again, in front of the Princes in the hall. This time, however, the trial was for him. He had used a gun. The ultimate offense. Guns were cowardly, weapons of fear, used by those who were afraid. And he had used one. Turning, he saw his friends. Seba, Harkat, and Vanez. Arra was absent. Wether that was a good thing or not, he wasn't sure.

_We have lost so many friends. Kurda, Gavner, and Darren_. Thinking of Darren made his heart clench painfully. _I will join you soon, Darren, for the surely the Princes will sentence me to death for this unforgivable crime. _Looking up, he saw the faces of each prince, trying to gauge their expressions. Mika was, as usual, expressionless and silent, and Arrow grim faced. Finally, there was Paris. Would Paris forgive him, for he had saved his life making himseem weak and needy, like a old man.

The older vampire was expressionless, with his arm in a sling. He looked tired and deoressed, even though they had just won a great battle. For the first time, his age showed through the hard mask. "Order! We are here for the trial of one Larten Crepsley, accused of using a gun during combat." Suprisingly, no one jeered. They must have heard of Paris' capture and rescue. That made Larten relieved. He didn't want to die with everyone thinking that he was a coward.

"Larten Crepsley. How do you plead?" Larten licked his parched lips. "Guilty." Mika nodded. "Very well. As you should know, the punishment for this crime is death. Therefore-" "No! Stop! This is unfair!" Everypne looked up to see one Arra Sails limping down the aisle, a furious expression on her face. "Larten may have used a gun, however, it was for a good cause. He had to stop the murder of Prince Skyle, and the victory of the vampaneze. He may be a good for nothing idiot who has not one _ounce_ of commen sense or self preservation, but what he did was for the good of the vampire nation. You would be stupid to murder him for that. He is idiotic, impulsive, lazy, but he's not a coward! And if you want to kill him, then yo'll have to go through me!"

At the end of the tirade, everyone was silent. Arra was flushed, standing infront of Larten, arm spread out beseechingly. "Arra?" Larten asked. "Yes Larten?" He tooka deep breath. "I love you too." Shocked she glanced down. "Y-Y-YOU.." There came the souund chuckling. Looking up, Larten saw that Paris was gigling into his wide sleeve, while Arrow wore an amused smirk on his face. Mika, was had a bemused expression. "Well, Arra, I;m afraid that we won't be killing him yet. Larten, in recognition for your bravery and courage, we would like to make you a Prince." What!

"But..." "Before you left Vampire mountain all those years ago, you were about to be nominated Prince. Now, we would like to extend the offer again. Accept, or we have to drop you back on the stakes. So, what do you say?" Shocked, he turned, looking into the smiling faces of his friends. "I'll accept." "Very well, step forward." Aprehensively, he stepped forward, and joined the Princes in a circle around the Stone of Blood.

Paris on his right, and Mika on his left. Quickly, he reopened the cuts on his fingertips, as the Princes did the same. They joined hands, while Paris placed one hand on the Stone. With as rush, Larten felt like he was falling, towards, who knows what, as images swept by in his mind. His childhood in the city pf Prague. Meeting his mentor, Seba, fighting in World War one, working in the resitance against the Nazis, his time with Arra, fighing as a general, the cirque, and meeting Darren... Darren.

With an explosion of colours, he felt everything around him materialize. He turned, to face the thousands of bloodied, tired vampires, as they shouted his name, and the smiling faces of his friends. It was his name. Larten Crepsley, the Vampire Prince!

Turning, Larten asked Mika, "Do I still have to take on another apprentice?" Mika laughed, "Yes, Larten, you must," _He's forgotten Darren already! _Larten thought in anger. Turning back, he faced the rows of vampires. The faces all grew together into one great big blob. There was one face that hovered in front of him, however. Arra. '"Arra," he breathed. She stepped forward, and he gathered her into his arms.

He glazed into her deep gray eyes. Eyes that saw death, calculating eyes. Eyes that held his with affection. Arra... His Arra. His one time mate, his life long lover. If only, they could be like that again. They were so similar...They both knew death, and sadness. Yet there was hope in them. If Arra can hope again...then maybe everything would be fine. Life would continue. They were heading down an uncertain future, but they would do it together!

"Yes, Larten."

And with that, he drew her forward, kissed her, slowly, knnowing that there would be time. Time to heal, time to love, time to live...together.


	3. The witch, the wolf, and the vampaneze

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak/Darren Shan Saga. I don't own the characters, and I am not making any money off of this. This is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 3**

Darren trudged through the thick undergrowth in the forest surrounding Vampire mountain, cursing the entire time. Each step was taxing and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was unfair! Why did this have to happen to him? After surviving the falls, he would have thought that the hard part was over, but now, he didn't have a clue what was happening. It was all Tiny's fault. The man didn't know when to back off. And Darren had trusted him with the knowledge of the vampaneze... Would Tiny stick to his word?

Glanceing up at the silent, foreboding mountain, he wondered what was happening. Were they getting ready to battle the vampaneze? How many of them would die today, without him knowing? _You can't think about that now. That was the past. Your future is not with them...Remeber what Tiny said.._ But Darren was reluctant to part with the mountain. He had considered it home, a place where he belonged, where he would be accepted..._Ha! Accepted! They condemned me to their stupid initiation trials! _Darren hated these conflicting emotions. He felt love yet hate for the mountain, and for the vampires.. For Arra, for Vanez, for Gavner, for Seba, for Kurda...and for Mr. Crepsley. They had loved him, yet they had effectively condemned him to die.

_Damn them all! _He had no time to think about this. Right now, he was cold, and hungry, walking through a forest to an unknown future with a mysterious Evanna. He felt like he was in the dark for everything. Tiny had changed him whenn he took some of his blood, Darren knew that, but how, he was't sure. _I certainly don't feel stronger, or smarter, or anything, but the world, it seems... clearer?_ Yes. That was it. Every little detail seemed to pop out more, and he seemed to be able to take in everything around him. The tiny dew drops of the leaves he saw, at the same time he could sense the rabbit, hiding near the trees. Speaking of Rabbits... He was rather hungry. Creeping slowly toweards the foliage, readied himself. Ten feet, seven feet, Five feet, Three feet...the rabbit turned, and saw him, just as Darren pounced.

He dug his claws into the furry animal, and feeling it struggle, reached up to break its neck, when he heard something. _Run...Run.. RUN! _And then, it was gone. Shrugging, he reached up and broke its neck. Using his torn jacket, Darren tucked wrapped the rabbit up, after draining it of its blood, and continued on his way. The wolves, Streak and Rudi had left already to hunt, and when they came back, Darren would offer them some of the Rabbit. But for now, he continued walking. To put off all thought s of the vampires out of his mind, Darren decided to examine the roadmap in his head. He had to head west for a day and a half, where he would reach a small town, Evansville, Nevada, where he could stop and get supplies. Then, he would continue south until he reached the Lady's by skirting the edge of a big lake.

Satisfied, Darren heading forward. He lost himself in the slow jog. The pounding of his legs, the strain of his muscles. He didn't have to think about anything..It was just him, the trees, and the animals. _Over there, over there! _Darren frowned. It was that vioce again, only slightly different, with an rough undertone, coming from behend a clump of thorns. Pausing, Darren tiptoed forward, only to find a long snout emerge. I t was Streak and Rudi. "Oh, it's you...I'm losing my mind.." Darren half muttered. Shaking his head, Darren headed forward, the wolves at his side.

As the sun set behind the trees, Darren got ready to set up camp again. He was unused to traveling during the day and sleeping at night, yet he figured that if he was going to meet humans soon, then he should at least be prepared. Building a fire once again, he set about cooking the rabbit and a squrrial that the wolves brought back. _Just like camping_, he thought. As the meat slowly cooked, Darren thought back the the voice that he had heard eariler that day. It didn't sound threatening or anything, but they were mysterious. Who could they have come from?

He looked at the wolves, lying contementedly on their stomach, and wondered. The wolves were said to be long ago related to the vampires. The old blood ran in their veins...So could it be that, this bond that had conected them all those centuries ago still exist? He leaned forward, and listened in the general direction of the wolves. At first, there was nothing, but then, a murmur. Straining his ears, he pulled it closer._ Food..Time to eat...Sleep later.. _Darren gaped. Had he really sensed what the wolves were thinking? Turning, he focused his attention to Streak. What he heard was relatively the same thing. Darren was delighted, laughing, he pulled the meat off the spit, and handed it out to the wolves. Sighing, he spent an evening listening to the wolves contentment and fell alseep.

Hiding behind the tall bushes, Darren peered out at the town in front of him. Evansville, Nevada. It a small town, one where strangers would automatically get noticed. He sighed. Oh well, he would take what he needed and then get out. Heading south along the highway and then into the forest again to find this mysterious Evanna. "Okay Streak, Rudi, I'll meet you on the other side of the town, okay?" He knew that the wolves had understood him, for the voice declared that it would be hheading to the other side of town. Over the past day, Darren had discovered that the wolves mind-voice gradually less disjointed and clearer. As well, he found that what he heard was not really the toughts of the wolf, but what it was going to do. He, Darren Shan, couldl listen to their intentions.

Straightening, he brushed himself down and adjusted his sweater and pants, trying to hide the long gashes and scratches that were a result of a) Trapising through the forest or b) getting torn apart by the rapids. Taking a death breath, he stepped out. Thankfully, there was no one in sight, as he strode purposefully towards the center of the town. It had been a _long_ while since he had contact of the human kind. He wasn't sure if he could blend in anymore. He passed a few well kept, pastel houses, but there was no one in sight, which was no suprise really, considering how hot it was. Finally, the center of town.

It was a long street really, filled with little shops, a corner gas station. A few people milled about in the shade, in groups of twos or threes, sluching water bottles and maps. It seemed like they were tourists. Gulping, he stepped forward, right into an old lady. "Hey! You, watch it!" Her flowered hat hid her face, and as he stared in shock she shook a finger under his nose. _Now I'll have to buy more perfum, I should report him...young hooligans... _Darren turned around, amazed. The lady's lips were pursed, as she took him in. _Amazing! I can sense the intentions of people too_! Darren marveled in his head. Muttering an apology, he hurried forward.

Marty's Boutique, Layla's cafe...Prwett Convience..Evansville Thrift Shop. The place looked sketchy and unkempt. A perfect place to steal from. Darren noted. Without hesitating, he stepped into the shop. It was dimly lit, the single bare lightbulb fizzled in an out of existance. Heavy shades covered the window and dust floated lazily in the air. Peering around, Darren saw no sign of an owner. He walked deeper into the shop.

Rows upon rows faded, old, clothes met his gaze. Pants, shirts, shoes. Small sizes, big sizes... He reached out and brushed his fingeragainst a hoodie, recoiling at how dusty it felt. Quickly, he pulled on a black t-shirt, a heavy grey jacket, and a pair of green sweat pants. He replaced his old sandals with heavy black boots. Peering out, he spotted, he saw that still no one was there. Stepping, out, he walked swiftly towards the entrance, only to be stopped by a large, meaty, _purple_ hand.

Vampaneze! Darren restrained from gasping out loud. This would not good. He hoped that the stench of the forest would be able to cover up his half vampire scent. "What are you doing? This store is supposed to be closed." The gutteral voice said. Looking up, Darren saw that the vampaneze was huge, broad shoulders and a thick mustache. A hand pointed towards a sign that Darren had previously not seen. A piece of cardboard with the messy scrawl "Closed" On it. "Oh." _Please gods of vampires, don't abandon me! _"I'm sorry sir, I uhhhh...was...I'll just go, my mom is expecting me..." The man looked at him closely, and then, let go of his shoulder. Relieved, Darren scurried away. As he laid his hand on the doorknob, he heard the vampaneze shout, "Hey! Stop!"

Darren froze, his mind scrambling. Had he been discovered? But the vampaneze would have attacked already..Slowly, Darren turned, facing the man and said, "Yes? Sir?" He was amazed that his voice didn't break. "You're hear for the meeting, eh?" The meeting? What could that be? Should he deny it? But Darren was curious, and decided to play along. "Yeah...That's why I was here..." The vampaneze immiediatly broke into a huge smile, and chucked. Darren blinked. "I knew something about you didn't seem right. You're a half, right?" Half what? Half Asian? "Ummm, Yeah. " The man nodded and grinned. "So you're master ditched ya, right?" Going along, Darren nodded, slowly. "S'alright. We're all like that. Abondoned, lost, mutined.. But don't worry, soon we'll join our lord."

It slowly started to dawn on Darren what they were talking about. "Our lord?" He asked. "Didn't you hear? The lord of the vampaneze has arrived! Soon we'll be able to destroy them filty vampires!" Darren paled. The vampaneze thought that he was one of them, a half vampaneze, and was bringing him to a secret meeting. These vampaneze were meeting to fight the vampires and join the Lord. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Darren thought, as the vampaneze grabbed his arm and led him into the depts of the store. On a whim, Darren strained his ears, trying to catch the thought of intention of the vampaneze. _Now that we have 27 members...Time to move forward...Hideout at Gorial Lake... _The thoughts were disjointed, nd blurrier then that of the old lady's, and Darren assumed that it was harder to gauge the intentions of vampires and vampaneze. Strangly, he felt more confident, stronger, perhapes, he'd be able to get out of this...And then he saw the vampaneze.

Around twenty battle hardened Vampaneze were gathered around a round wooden table, a dingy light bulb lighting up the space. They were in the back room of the store, and behind the vampaneze, Darren could see the faint outline of hudreds of Stacks of Crates. What could they be for? It's a thrift shop... As if sensing Darren's thought, the vampaneze holding onto his arm pointed at the boxes, and said, "You see those? Weapons. Swords, daggers. axes. Hell, it took forever to gather them, but when we present them to our lord, he 'll be mighty pleased."

Darren gulped. He wasn't sure if the supply of arms on vampire mountain could match half of what was in those boxes... and those were just a portion of the total amount of supplies. Yep. They were in big trouble..."Alright laddies!" The lead vampaneze spoke. "We have a new member to our enlightened group. This here is..." Here he gestured at Darren "Alex. Alex Decotre" "This here is Alex. He's a half. His mentor ditched him, but he still wants to fight, riht Alex?" Darren nodded, then swallowed. "Ya" An elderly female vampaneze stood up and pionted a finger accuesingly at him. "What's your mentor's name?"

Darren froze. Drat. He was dead now. If he said a name, they'd know it as false. If he didn't say a name, they's be suspicious. "He..had an alias. He didn't tell me his real name. He told me he was Little John." _Please..gods of vampires... _The lady seemed to relax, when the vampaneze holding his arm asked, "What does he look like? And why did he blood you so young?" Once again Darren cursed mentally. "He has brown hair, in his thirties, forgot his eye colour, and he wears a black cloak."Almost every vampaneze in the room sported a black cloak. "As for why he blooded me so young, well, that's a long story..."

The leader nodded. He seemed placated for now. "Well, my name is Kodiak, Kodiak Sampson." Darren nodded. "Everyone in this room has a long history against vampires. "Leela here had her children murdered by two of the bastards sixty years ago, she then decided to be a vampanze. Sethran, he got his hand cut off during one of their torture sessions. Tato's mentor was taken by the vermin, and he got here body back three weeks later, ravaged and v=completey unrecognizable."

Darren couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to shout that they were lying, that vampires would never do such horrid things. Yet deep down inside, he knew them to be true. The vampires and vampaneze were sorn and enemies, locked in a conflict that lasted too long. Darren always felt that he had one foot in the world of the night and one in the human world. Now that feeling resurfaced with such an intensity. "I'm Sorry," he said sofetly to Tato, a dark haired, japanese vampaneze. Tato meerly nodded. "So y'see, " Kodiak said "We all hate the vampires, now what's your story?' His story. He almost snorted. What hadn't they done to him?

First Crepsley had blooded him against his will. "Well, you see, a vampire's pet spider killed my best friend," They had forced him to kill Sam, and then _drink _from him. "Then another one killed my friend and drank from him" They made him leave Debby. "The same vamppire used my girlfriend as bait to try to kill me." He was getting into this. "After that, they kidnapped me and took me to their stronghold, where they tried to kill me yet again...but after torturing me, of course." And they had betrayed him. "So I escaped, and...ya..." He finished lamely.

There was silence. And then Kodiak spoke up. "Kidnapped to vampire mountain, eh? What adventure, though I find it strange that our informant at the mountain didn't tell of this..." Darren swallowed. "You're no vampaneze...So what are you? Are you a vampire? Kodiak grabbed his hands, "But you don't have the mark. So what are you? You don't smell like a human?" Gaping, Darren pulled him hand back, and gasped. It was true! His vampire marks were gone!

Darren stumbled backwards, staring in awe at his hands. Unmarked, clean, and smooth. Looking up, he saw Kodiak lean in. "So what are you?" Darren knew this was the end. If he said vampire, they would kill him, tear him to pieces, if he said human, they'd drain him dry. He had to do something. The rest of the vampaneze gathered menacingly around Kodiak, forming a barrier between him and the door. Darren scanned the situation like Crepsley had told him to. In front of him, twenty full vampaneze, armed to the teeth. Behind him, a maze of crates and boxes. Darren decided. He leaped towards the crates, pushing one down, as a pile of weapons spilling in front of the vampaneze, blocking their way.

He didn't stop to look back, just hurried forward. Onward and onward. Around corners, dogding, tripping. Behind him, he heard the sounds of pursuit. Panicked, he strained his ears. _Gonna catch that...thing...corner him in that dead end...then have to torture him for information...have to cut his feet off...bloody too fast..then his fingers...then we'll- _Darren stopped there.. He really had no intention of hearing the gruesome torture techniques the vampaneze had. Dead end ahead, Darren realized, judging from what the vampaneze was thinking, and he swerved right, he continued running. Running, running, until- a blank wall another dead end. And the vampaneze had caught up to him this time.

Darren turned slowly, as the vampaneze slowly filed into the space in front of him. Kodiak spoke up. "Now, come with us, nice and easy, and we won't have to hurt you..right? There's no way out. Come with us, we'll let you go."_ Maybe I'll even blood him...impressive running, very resourceful... _Darren heard this and shivered. "I won't let you blood me." Kodiak looked startled, but then chuckled. " That's okay too, vampaneze, human, there all the-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence as Darren leapt forward, delivering a kick to his temple. Immediatly, all the vampaneze were upon him.

Darren struggled under the pile of bodies. It wasn't fair! He wasn't going to die this way! He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe...It was dark and everything just seemed so far away. And then, he lost conciousness.

Darren groaned, and opened his eyes. Sighing he had wait a while before everything shifted into view. There, infront of him, was Kodiak, arms crossed, a frown on his face. To his left was Tato, the japanese one, and then Leela, the elderly lady. He himself was thandcuffed to a heavy metal chair, and his legs, shackled. The chains were heavy, and Darren knew that even if he was in prime fightning condition, he wouldn't be able to break through them. "Now, you're awake. That's good." It was Kodiak. And Darren knew what he was about to do without reading his intention.

"Who are you? Are you a vampire? How did you know about us? Who sent you?" Kodiak demanded, while the other two looked on, silently. Darren shook his head, refusing to answer. Kodiak sighed, and gestured at Tato, and the man stepped forward, holding a sharp, lethal looking dagger. " Now. Answer the questions. Or Tato will cut a finger off." Tato held the blade to Darren's right thumb, and Darren gasped. He felt faint. "Who are you?" The blade swam in his vision. " I'm...Darren..." Kodiak smiled. "See Darren, that wasn't too bad. Tato, you can cut his finger off now." " What!You said!" Kodiak grinned, "I lied."

Tato raised the blade high above his head, his intentions clear on his face and brought it down swiftly, hard, on Darren's thumb. Darrenn screamed an ear piercing shout as pain flooded him. The sight of the blood flowing out of the wound sickened him, and where his thumb had been, a smooth stump. Tears came to his eyes and furiously, he brushed them away. He gasped out loud, trying to calm down, his vision blurred and twisted and spun, the colours flashing brightly. He gasped, and then, an icy coldness floated down him. And then peace.

Darren felt different when he opened his eyes again. He was taller, and wider, holding a sword and looking down at an unconcious figure. A figure who turned out to be...himself. He gasped. He lifted a hands, startled to see creases and lines. His skin was different too, it was darker, Asian, with a hint of purple, unlike his own pale, complex. He was inside the body of Tato? Turning he saw Kodial look at him. " What a wimp. Kid fainted straight away." With nothing else to say, he nodded, uncertainly. He had to do something. He had to get into his body again. But, how?

Staring at his unconcious form in the chair , Darren willed something to happen. He had to get back, into his body, or else...He took a step forward, ignoring Kodiak's cry oof "what are you doing?" He stared into his glazd eyes, and drowned ina sea of gray. As the colours flashed before him, Darren reached forward with the dagger and cut the chains off his unconcious body, and then, darkness.

A second later, Darren snapped awake. He was in his body again, there were no chains restraining him, and Tato had fallen to the ground. Looking down, he saw that the Japanese man was dead. He snapped into action. Jumping out of the chair, he brought his arm down on Leela's shocked face, and she crumpled to the ground, unconcious. There was only Kodial left now. He stared into the face of his vampaneze adversary, and Kodiak gulped. " Who are you?" As Darren leapt forward to break the man's neck, the words left unbidden from his lips. "I'm a son of Destiny."

Inhabiting Tato's body had made him stronger somehow. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins, as well as something else. He ran thorugh the back door of the store, glad that no one was there to stop him. He kept to the edge of town as he made his way across the town. Hopefully, Streak and Rudi would be there already.

Darren blearily trudged through the forrest surrounded by the two wolves, his thoughts on what had happened earlier that day. Somehow he had ended up in Tato's body, and then, when left, Tato just...died. Was anotheer of the mysterious powers that Tiny had spoken of, along with being ablo to sense intention? Hopefully, this Evanna would have answers.

According to the directions in Darren's head, he would reach Evanna right about...now. Yes, this was the place, with the gnarled tree on the left and the dead pine on the left. Sunlight filteered through the holes on the canopy, giving the empty spce in the middle an almost holy quality. He squinted at the empty space, until slowly, a dilapidted cabin came into view...along with what seemed like millions of frogs. "Arghhh!" Darren screamed, jumping into the aire. Their were ffrogs of all different colours, and sizes. Almost all looked like they were poisonous. "What a vampire you are, scared of a couple of frogs."

Darren whirled around, to find, standing in front of him, the strangeest women he had ever seen. She was dressed in coils of a fat, yellow rope, with wild black curls, and a mustache. " You're Lady Evanna." The women nodded. "And you're Darren Shan. A...half vampire." " Well, you're not a vampire or a vampanze.." "No, Im not."

"So, what are you a witch?" He asked sarcastically.


	4. A Vengeful Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak/Darren Shan Saga. I don't own the characters, and I am not making any money off of this. This is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 4**

Larten stared gloomily at the scene in front of him. A mass of depression, anxiety, and in some cases, outright despair. It was only 2 weeks since the Battle of Vinel Lin, and already, everyone was feeling to pressure of the oncoming war. Of course, everyone had different reactions. From some, mostly the younger vampires, was the desire to fight. They urged their fellow clan memebers to band together and slay the vampaneze. Fools, Larten thought. They had obviously never tasted war for what it truly was- pain and sufffering. However much vampires lived for glory, Larten thought, war wasn't the way to achieve it.

The second group consisted of mostly lower ranked, middle aged vampires who thought that they could ignore the problem. A if it would just go away. Larten snorted. They were too used to life at vampire mountain, and they refused to believe that, now, after seven hundred years, the prophecy was coming true and the night of the Vamapaneze Lord was at hand. But Larten knew that the problem was not going to go. This was Mr. Tiny they were talking about, and that man would never pass up the chance for fun- at other people's expenese.

The third group was the one that troubled Larten the most. They were more likely to cause trouble. While the younglings might fool around and try to do something rash, they would easily be quashed by inexperience. The middle group, would probably be too lazy to be bothered, afraid of changing their ever-so- perefect lives, while the last group, the one afraid, might be desperate enough to upset the delicate balance of vampire mountain. Larten knew that fear could drive you to do anything, and he had to admit, now was a time to be scared. The truce between the two creatures of the night was broken, and last time that had happened...

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he looked around. Seated on his throne on the high dais in the hall of Princes, he observed the crowd. It had only been two weeks since he was made a prince, and already he was overwhelmed. Every day, generals filled in with reports on, well EVERYTHING. The supply of food, the humans camping underneath the mountain, the tunnels collapsed...But most of all, trying to figure out the location of the vampaneze and their Lord. It was so busy that he almost forgot about Darren. But not quite. His presence lingered everywhere, and it seemed that everyone was aware of it. Even though they couldn't speak of it.

He shook himself again. There was no need to get caught up in the past. He had work to do. Looking around again, he saw Paris emersed in a disscussion with an older general while Mika insected a map. Arrow was currently leading a foray into the forest surronding vampire mountain, hoping to root out some escaped vampaneze. Stepping off his throne (the last one on the left), Larten made his way over to Paris and Mika. "How goes it?" He asked quietly. Paris gestured at the map. "One of our generals has reported suspicious vampaneze behaviours in this area, it seems as if we have found another base." He gestured at an area somewhere southeast of the mountain. "Oh?" Larten inquired, "How so?" "Well, for one, there seems to be the usual signs. Mysterious deaths, bodies drained of blood, and trails of blood in the sewers." Larten shuddered, remembering his most recent encounter with the vampaneze, Murough, in his hometown.

"For one?" He asked, "Is there something else suggesting that the area is infested with vampaneze?" This time, it was Mika who answered. "Do you remember, about hundred and twenty years ago, the happenings of Blood Knife?" Larten froze as he recalled that horrible evening. The night he was blooded into a full vampire. "How can I not?" He asked softely. Mika nodded solemly. "This is Blood Knife." Larten squinted at the name of the town, Evansville... and slowly, it all jumped out. The location, he had seem this over hundred years ago, on a map, peering over his mentor's shoulder. "Of course," he whispered. "The bastards! They're doing this to mock us!" For why not use the site of the most famous vampire massacre in history as a stronghold? Even now, vampires hesitated in the Blood Knife, the night where the air was _red _with blood.

"So what do we do?" Larten asked. "Well, considering there is only a small number of Vampaneze there at the moment, we should iradicate them, the site would be advantagous in Battle, being the closest point of civilization next to the mountain.." Larten nodded, seeing how it made sense. Mika continued. "We have decided, that, as a newly instated Prince, you will go with an entourgage to settle this matter. One, so that you can prove your abilities to your kin, and second, so the vampaneze can see that a new, powerful, leader has risen." Mika looked at him grimly. "Its up to you, now Larten" Larten took a deep breath, and bowed. "Thank you." His first assignment as a prince! He couldn't wait! Oh God, I sound like Darren. But with the thought of Darren, a barb was driven into his heart.

"I can't believe this!" That was Arra, examing the scroll that he had handed to her. "Sixteen vampires! Sixteen! It's an insult!" Larten shuddered. Arra's wrath was more fearsome then anything he'd faced, and he'd learned that from their considerable time together. " Vampaneze are unpredictable. It's better to be safe then sorry, Arra." "But we have fought vampaneze before! Do they think us incompetent to send so many vampires?" "No one thinks you're incompetent. It's just, this is not a normal operation. This is Blood Knife. We have to be wary." Seeing the still enraged look on Arra's face, he continued. "And I would die if you were hurt.. especially if there were any way to prevent it."

Arra's face softened. "Never. " She said. "Never blame yourself for anything like that." Larten nodded, and turned his face away. "So, sixteen." Arra sighed. "Fine. We'll do things your way today." He smiled, and turned to walk away. Arra was a mystery still to him. He didnt know where he stood with the vampire, after they broke away. They seemed like friends, but there were some moments, when they were alone, where every word seemed a lot more. AAnd the tension in the aiir between them was wieghted. Only one thing was for sure, he knew, on roiling waters of their relationship. And that was the passionate kiss that they had shared.

Larten sighed. He hating hunting vampaneze in a pack. It was just plain taxing. He wanted to always do things his way, in his own time, but when you're at the head of a large group, circumstances just don't allow. Sixteen vampires seemed light, but once you were on the road for two days on an enforced march...things were bound to get out of control. Whether it was losing directions, or one of the oack falling behind, or something,...things always seemed to go wrong, and he had to take care of it. Sometimes he hated being a prince.

"Look Gothe," He said, as they stumbled through the woods. "The map says that if you approach from a westerly direction, you'll come upon th town almost six hours earlier!" Gothe shifted uneasily. He didn't want to challenge a prince, despite the fact that said prince was newly appointed. "That's all well and good, sire, but every vampire knows that the west wind brings bad fortune." The other vampires nodded uneasily. Arra just rolled her eyes. Larten looed disbelievingly at the gathered vampires. Thirteen men and three woman. Now it was time to establish himself as their leader.

"Look." He said, evenly staring into Gothe's gold-brown eyes. "The point of this task is to get into town find the vampaneze, kill them and leave, as quickly as possible. Why waste six hours that the vampaneze could use to kill more humans?" Gothe stared back. "That's right. Vampaneze are unpredictable. Who knows what they could do next?" That was Arra. Larten was satisified. Arra was known to be a dominate female. If she supported him, the rest would follow. Gothe finally nodded. "Very well, sire." Larten turned, satisfied. He knew that Gothe would be a major troublemaker, but for now, he was brought to heel.

Looking out at the town, Larten felt a shiver down his back. It had been ages since he was here,, despite its proximity to vampire mountain. This was the place he was blooded. He shivered remember ing the horrid night, how two hundred vampaneze had ambushed about sixty vampires traveling to council. When they got out, only eight were left of the vampires, and thirty of the vampaneze. He had almost died that night, and it was only then that Seba had transfered his blood to Larten, finishing the transformation from human to vampire. The night his humanity died. But Larten didn't really care. He spent a hundred years as human. That was more then enough in his opinion.

He whistled. The signal for the others to gather. He now listened as they spoke of their reports. There were twenty four of them, an anbandoned warehouse, in the construction district. All fully blooded and fully armed. They were on their way to join their Lord. "Perhapes," that was Marseille, a female vampire Larten trained next to as a general, "we should let one live and follow to their Lord's hideout." Considering the possibilty, Larten could tell the logic in it. "Yes, but from what we hear the Lord is supposedly moving around. Even if we do manage to find him, by the time the report comes, he could be halfway across the planet." He paused. "We should focus on the matter at hand. Twenty four, you say? We'll ambush them at dawn, when they're planing to go retire for the day...'

Three long, boring, and dusty hours later, the pack was ready to go. Getting geared up was rather difficult for some of thee generals, they had lived in a permenant residence for so long. They were unsure of how to roll up their sleeping bags without their long nails getting stuck in the cotten of the pack. Larten was called upon to help several times. Before he succumbed to impatince and ordered every one to just "leave it". He proudly noted, however, that Arra''s pack was ready to go in her maroon bag, tightly packed. Looking around the clearing they were staying in, he took in his companion's expressions. On most were exictment, for the hunt, and more important, the kill, but on some he noted differed.

On Arra's faced, he noted her impatience with the proceedings. He knew that she was ready to go. On Gothe, he saw determination. Larten knew that as a young, newly blooded vampire, Gothe would be more prone to act out and challenge orders... He sighed. It was like leading a bunch of teenagers, everyone had a different personality. He beckoned them closer. To give a few words of advice, to make it through the night.

"Tonight we face a most dangerous adversary. The vampaneze, our mortal enemy, at a place so haunted by death. But together, we can right this wrong. We will avenge the events of Blood Knife! Death to the vampaneze!" "Death to the vampaneze, the rest cheered. "Even in death may you be triumphant.." Larten whispered. Hopefully they would all make it out alive. He knew that war was taxing. It had it's sacrifices. He knew that friends would die, but even so he loathed it. For he, unlike many others, never got used to grief, however much a part of vampiric tradition it was. Maybe thats what made him leave the clan in the first place, and jion the cirque.

Steeling himself, he turned, and lead the vampires towards the warehouse. Their plan was simple, but known to be very effective. Split up and attack from different points simulatnueuously. Overwhelm the enemy and surround them, make it seem like you are bigger then them. Disadvantages: They had no blueprinto of the warehouse, and were practically weaponless. All in all, it would be a pretty normal fight. Nothing that they'd never handled before. Massacre the enemy, make them pay for what they've done.

Larten and three others waited behind the side door, while the others scrambled to their positions in the front and side. Five minute passed, and finally, the fated whistled'signal. One. Two. Three. The vampires burst through the door, screeching, weapons bared, lips pulled back in a feral snarls. Larten blinkeed dust from his eyes as he observed the interior of the warehouse. Twenty or so vampaneze were arrayed on the ragged upholstery in the dingy, dusty, room. Behind them, stack upon stack of crates lined the isles. Sniffing, Larten caught the scent of metal, lethal and dangerous. Weapons. A shiver crept down his spine as he realised what they were up against. The lord of the vampaneze has come, and his followers have gathered.

As the full realization sank in, Larten felt suprisingly calm. _Just my luck to get caught up in this. Why did this have to happen in my lifetime? _The vampaneze leapt up, each reaching for their own weapons. But they knew it was hopeless. Their eyes showed fear and desperation, the latter of which worriED Larten. He knew that with nothing to lose, these vampaneze would fight twice as stong, going strong until the end. It was a matter of survival know. How many times had this happened to him, he wondered. Out matched, outwitted. Now, on the offensive side, he felt, sickening blood lust overwhelm him. The last concious thought that ran through his head before he jumped int the fray was, _this is for you, Darren_.

Arra twisted and turned, the game of war a lethal dance for her. Spinning out of reach of the nearest vampaneze, a large, bald, red faced man, she quickly dispatched him with a blow to the head. Without looking around, she sensed her fellow vampires attcking ferociously. To tell the truth, Arra really never got the whole blood lust thing. It was like the way she never got drunk. She just calmy did what she had to do, like now-snapping a man's neck, breaking his legs.. It was just a matter of survival to her. And honour. She always thought, if you were going to do something for your life, you might as well be the best at it. She applied that in the royal dance conservatory, and she was the best in her class, the class of '67- 1867. And now, she applied it in the art of war.

She wasn't fighting for anything or anyone. It was just her and her opponent. One of them was going to walk out alive. Best let that person be you. With her bare hands, she clawed and kicked, spinning ducked, weaving throught the press of bodies. By now she wasn't looked. She sensed danger. A blade looming over her head, a mace crashing down on her side. She ducked and dodged, and hoped, and prayed that her companions were as lucky.

The battle quickly drew to a close. The vampaneze, were, of course, too proud to run, and ended up dying at the vampires hands'. When it came down to the last three men, the battle had already subsided. As Larten, Arra, and Gothe circled the remaining opponents, one of them snarled, "Our lord has come, and when he arrives, you rue the day you were blooded." Larten tilted his head wrily. "Where is this mysterious lord of yours?" He asked, knowing that the vamoaneze wouldn't say a thing. He sometimes found himself admiring their courage, that way. "You'll never know, until you die by his hand! Harken, for you shall not live to see your clan fall!" Harken? This vampaneze must be old then.

"You can tell me where he is or you can die!" Gothe snarled. Larten knew there's be no point. Vampaneze honoured the same traditions as vampires, never give up information to your enemy. He sighed, and lept forward, kicking the first one under the chin, and stabbing the second one. Pulling his blade out of the man's body, Larten slashed it across the first one's throat, and turned back to the rest of the pack. Quickly, he analized the situation. No one was dead or dying, but there were several deep cuts and broken bones. He sighed. It would be a rough trot up too the mountain, but he had done what he was here for-he had proven himself.

"Bless the gods, we have all survived," he muttered, and everyone else repeated, "Amen". He gestured to to younger vampires, and they started cleaning up. Dragging bodies against walls, piling them together. Another gesture, and three vampires were sent on discovering what weapons lay in the crates. Wow, being a Prince was fun. You didn't have to do real work, and everyne looked after you. Arra stepped over to him, and his breath caught. Of course, everything was akward between them again now that they had kissed. "Are you hurt?" He asked, softely. She shook her head. "This was an easy job. The vampaneze, they were nervous, though, when we got hear, and uptight. I think something happened here. Sometihing different..."

He snorted. " Who knows what they get up to?" He knew he what using this uncaring attitude as a shield and so did Arra. She frowned. He sighed. It was his responsiblility now, as a prince to care. "Maybe there was an attack, humans, you now. Or maybe it's because this is Blood Knife." She looked up into his face. "Are you glad, now that we have avenged Blood Knife?" How could she ask him such a question? Did he enjoy revenge, even if meant killing? He reared back. "I am not a monster. I know that I might have reacted harshly about Blood Knife, but I would never enjoy this." More bloodshed... Twice, he stood here, in the midst of after battle, defeated, and victorious, and twice, he had survived.

He looked away. "I would never consider you a monster. You are a very unusual vampire, that is all. It's something I admire about you." Larten looked at her for a long time. He knew that for someone as emotionless as she, this was very hard. She was trying to make up for what she said about enjoying killing. He knew that she was just as reluctant as he, and hated it even more... It made her cold to the world. Yet she still practiced with her staff everyday. It made her a curiosity, it drew him to her. He sighed. 'So are you." I still love you. I've never stopped loving you. He tried conveying this to her with his eyes. I would die for you. Staring deep into her hazel eyes, he saw an unknown emotion flicker, before she broke the connection.

"Sire we have found something you should see!" Larten turned, going back into 'warrior mode' once again. It was one of the scouts he had sent to uncover the boxes of weapons, a young vampire named Reubon. He was about to take his trials of initiation t become a general. H had felt guilty, before, about pulling him out of his training with vanez. Larten's heart quickened as he recongized person being pushed in front of the man. He couldn't yet tell what he was. On closer inspection, it was revealed to be a teenaged boy, about 17, or 18, wearing a dark, leather jacket, black pants, and blue streaks through his dark hair. Darren looks like he's thirteen, Larten remembered, and then his heart sank.

Please don't let this be a half vampaneze, he begged, he didn't want to kill a young one, so soon after Darren...But as the boy was led closer, Larten's nose identified him as human. A sigh of relief. But what were they going to do with him. He looked questionly at Reubon. "I found him behind one of the crates, Sire. He had this with him. " He tossed to Larten a gray metal device that was rather square shaped. He examined it. "I believe it's a video camera, records movies, or videoes, Sire."Larten nodded, although inwardly he was amazed. A box that recorded video. "I caught everything on tape. I saw you kill those...things. But it wasn't normal."

The boy sounded relativly calm, for someone who had just wwitnesesed a massacre. Much calmer then Darren had, that night... 'Well, being who we are, boy, it won't do much work." Larten hoped that the physics of whatever prevented vampires fom being photographed also existed with video cameras. The boylooked questionly at him. A change of topic was required. "What's your name boy?" He asked in what was supposed to be a gentle tone. "Lukas...Luke" He had the same determined look as Darren had the night.. "Well Luke, what are you doing here? Last time I checked this warehouse was supposed to be abaondoned." "I could as you the same thing." The boy replied evenly. Oh how this bboy was like Darren, although Darren would have probaly added a snarky remark onto that. This boy had the same sense of...rage and determination...

"We had a job to do" Interogatted by a human youngster, how the others would luagh. Still, he felt olbliged to answer Luke's questions. "Murdering those thing you mean..." "Those things...are evil. They had to be disposed of" "And murdering them was the only way you could think of?" Great. So he was a punk-hippie bent on protecting the weak and serving the just. Sort of like Darren, but in a noble, up tight, gothic way...Gods, why was he having all these flash backs of his old assistant. But then maybe, it was a sign. "We are at a war that you would not understand. Its a war were only the creatures of the night participate. However, you are not so different. From what I can tell, you probably come here often, why? Because your life at home is unsatisfying. You want to help, but you are held back by limitations. We are alike. Join us."

There was silence after this. The vampire looked incredulously at Larten, Luke looked cnfued, while Larten stared intently at the boy. "But what are you?" "We, are vampires." He boy's expression didnt hange. "Those purple skinned people re the vampaneze. The basic difference is that we drink blood without killing our victims, while they kill each time they drink." The boy nodded. "Yeah, I saw. It was horrible." Larten sighed. "So you see. If you decide to join us, you'll be joining a war. But its your chioce." The boy looked hestant, but then his eyes clouded at a memory. "I'll do it."

Arra hissed in his ear as she pulled him aside. "What are you playing at?" ''What do you mean playing at?" "BLOODING A STRANGER?" '" So, he seems good. Besides, I need to do this or Mika will condem me to the stakes, remember?" She reluctantly pulled back. "Alright, put remember what happened..." He shook himself out of her grasp, and marched over t the boy. Quickly, he explained what vampires were, and how he would first become a half- vampire. "You'll serve as my assistant, untill you become a full vampire, and as such, you'll have a front row seat in the war." The boy nodded, his face pale.

"Ready?" He asked. "No." Larten smiled. "They never are." And he plunged his nails into the boys's fingertips. The processes was just as painful as the first time. He felt a rushing snesation, and dizzyness, as they faces of the pack spun around him. He remembered the night at the cirque, Darren's excited, flushed face, how he had bargain, begged with him, unwilling to sacrifice his mortality. So unlike Luke. Darren's face changed into Luke's, and he saw in him, hope, excitment and fear. That was because while Darren was pulled away from a loving family, into a dark, unknown future, Luke was recused from an abusive relationship, and given a chance at life. Larten knew that Darren would have wanted this. While his vampirism brought out the worst in him, Luke would grow strong. Strong enough for both of them. Larten was so close to smiling, when he thought about Darren looking down at them from Paradise, but something, told him that assistant, his son, was closer then he thought.


	5. To Shed Your Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak/Darren Shan Saga. I don't own the characters, and I am not making any money off of this. This is merely a fanfiction.

Chapter 5

Darren sat, nursing a huge, palm shaped bruise on his cheek with a cold fish, generously provided by Evanna. The bruise was very much the result of a most dire and lethal mistake- calling Evanna a witch. As soon as those words left his mouth, Evanna had lept on him, immediately turning into a grey cheetah, clawed him, before turning into a beautiful woman, and slapped him. Now although he had never really had the chance to appreciate the fruits of the other gender, he was old enough to realize that this lady was-hot. So he gritted his teeth and hoped that she wouldn't turn back. To no avail. As soon as they entered Evanna's hut, he turned to see the beautiful woman pop 'bãck into an ugly matron.

"Any chance of seeing that face again?" He muttered. She grinned, exposing, huge, ugly yellow teeth. "Maybe if you're a good little boy.." Darren rolled his eyes. "Pity. I hoped you'd be more attracted to those bad boy types." As he rubbed his bruise. Now, after living as a vampire who had gone through many battles, and more importantly, recieved many scars, he was under no illusion that he was perfect. With dark, hair, bangs covering one eye, while the other shone dull coppper, and many vicious scars on his face and hands, he was definetly not the Prince Charming who the girls hoped for. However, he knew that with his angular face, and catlike eyes, he was considered exotic. Plus the chough, cough, wit that he had... He was shocked back innto reality as the witch infront of him coughed rather loudly.

"Ahem" Darren shuddered as he watched a snot bubble expand slosly under her nose. She glared at him. "First things's first. Who are you? And what's your name?" Darren was suprised. He had rather thought that Mr. Tiny would have arranged this already... Guess not. "I'm Darren. Shan. I'm a.." He was about to ay vampire, but then he remembered he had no more markings, and the vampaneze's claim that he had no vampiric odour. To image, him, with an odour? Impossible. He prided himself on keeping clean while the others never bothered. " I'm actually not sure what I am..." He explained to Evanna quickly about what happened, starting from meeting Mr. Tiny. He refrained from telling the witch, woman, whatever, about his past, just that he was a vampire who was betrayed by his clan.

"So I got here, and I'm hoping that you would explain the rest..." Evanna looked critcally at him. " I know several vampires, and they would die rather then betray one of their kind. What did you do?" There was an edge of hostility in her tone, and he shuddered, remembering what she had done, when they had met. "Please, my past isn't up to discussion, mayhap later we shall broach the subject, but now is important. I do not know what I am supposed to do, I have powers unlike those of a vampire, and the words spoken to me by Tiny cdo frighten me. Please, if you know what is to be done know, enlighten me." Blast. He always spoke formally for some reason when he was scared, or nervous or excited. It was supposedly rather disconcerting to listen to. Then he remembered his new powers, and tried listening to Evanna's intentions. For some reason, there was no sound. He looked up at the woman with a new sense of respect.

Evanna sighed. "I feel for you. What Mr. Tiny has done-It's a curse. I suppose that everyone has a past that they don't want to discuss, but you, you don't seem like the bad type." Darren, nodded, then swallowed. What if she had thought him to be the 'bad' type? "But what has Tiny done? He called me his son..." Evanna glanced down before answering. "He has given you powers, you already know, but it has a price. By drinking your blood, Mr. Tiny initiated you into his family, the Order of the Fates. This Order, we are the people who decides what happens to everybody. You heard of Greek mythology?" Darren nodded, sharply. "Well, the vampire religion evolved from that. There were the fates in Greek mythology. Three sisters who say who's born, who does what, and then who dies. These sisters, they eventually gave their power over to their brother, Desmond, who holds the power of Fate. He's had that power for seven thousand years, now. He's the reason for the wars, the droughts, the depressions. No one is actually free. He's controling their desicions."

Darren nodded. He had mostly deduced the subject of Mr. Tiny's occupation by now. Holding a heart watch, and being called Des Tiny wasn't very sutble, but the Greek part was new. "How does Tiny control everyone?" Evanna nodded. "Dreams, mostly. He's become a master at distrubuting mass information through dreams, or encouraging one person to suggest somthing to another to get to the subject. But sometimes that doesn't work. So he uses blackmail, or violence, and if they still don't go along as he wants, he disposes of them and replaces them. That's where you come in. Suppose he wants a man to marry a woman he doesn't love. He first sends a brain washed messenger, to threaten the man. A show of power. If the man still doesn't comply, then he sends one of the Order, to kill them." Darren slowly wrapped his mind arounf the new information. "So the person only gets one chance? That's rather unfair." Evanna sighed again.

"Fair isn't the point of it. Basically, as part of the Order, he will send you on 'assignments' telling you to kill people.." Darren paled. "But what about my lack of vampirism? And the new powers?" Evanna stared at him evenly. "You're part of the Order, now. We control people's fates. Tiny's blood cancelled out the vampirism, so you're just like a normal human No special strength, no super speed-except for your powers. They set you apart. Not many people know about the order. And w'd like to keep it that way. Not even the vampires or the vampaneze, even though we are deeply involved in their world." Darren nodded, as fatigue filled him. He was human again. Well, as human as being Tiny's adopted on could be. He didn't know how he really felt about that. Was he excited about being released from the bonds f night? From Mr. Crepsley, from the clan? Not really, he realized. He had been initiated into the order. It was like being transfered from one prison to another.

"So what powers do I have? And how many people are in the order?" He asked. "In comparism to a vampire, your powers are very different. While vampiris power is mainly physical, faaster, stronger, keener sight, our powers are developed from magic. So you could call us sorcerers, of a sort." Not witches, he reminded himself. "You already know that you can hear intentions of people, and spirit travel. Going into other people's bodies and driving out their soul. Also, any member of the Order is immortal, unless they die through blade or pioson. If you're a women, then you can transform your appearance, but obviously, you're not... But the most important one, is your power over dreams." Darren laughed. "Dreams? So I'm like the toothfairy-" He stopped suddenly as Evanna thrust a hand against his temple, and when saw darkness.

_When he awke, it was to the sound of crows, cawing. He never really like those animals, always sneaking around, eating dead stuff, their sharp beaks pokeing, their laughter mocking. He looked up and saw that he was no longer in Evanna's hut. Strange? He wondered. Instead he was in a desolate field, the grass yellow as far as the eye could see. An unkindness of crows- or was it an murder of crows? The birds were gathered around a well. It looked old an dusty, all chipped and broken, and an empty bucket stood nearby. Standing, he headed over to the well, shooing a couple bird away. He peered down into the well. It was deep an dark, with no sign of water. Not very strange, he thought. It was probably abandoned. After all, there wasn't a sign of anything for miles around. _

_Traitor! The vioce was faint and weak. Darren whirled around. But no one was there. Traitor! There it was again, but by now, a second vioce had joined the throng. It was echoey and misty. He peered down the well. And almost fell down in suprise. A face. Real as ever peered up at him. Traitor, it mouthed, and Darren gasped. The face turned blank, with was really creepy, and struck up another likeliness. This time, Darren gasped at the sight. Annie! He hardly remebered her face. It was her though, and she peered sadly up at him. Traitor! She cried. And the faced turned blank again. Only to be replaced by that of Steve. The boy looked up and him, and an expression of rage overcame him. Traitor! The boy snarled. Steve...Darren croaked, but Steve dissapeared, coming back as Harkat, and Sam, and Evra, and Gannen, and Kurda, and finally...Mr. Crepsley. They were all shouting the same thing. Traitor! _

_I'm Sorry! Darren shouted. Ididn't... This wasn't supposed to happen...! _

_You know, Darren, they say that traitor are sentenced to the seventh level of hell. Darren whirled around, and behind him, stood Kurda. Only he was bleeding, and stake was thrust through his stomach. You! Darren snarled. How is this happeneing? He thought. These people..they... _

_"Have fun in Hell, Darren," Kurda gritted his teeth, and pushed the boy into the well. He fell down down, down, expecing anymoment to smash into the cold, hardness of death, as the faces roared around him. TRAITOR! And then..._

Darren opened his eyes to look at Evanna's usual charming face. "You're a sight to wake up to," he muttered. Evanna beamed. "What was that?" He asked. "You tell me, I have no idea what your dream was about." Was her terse reply. "But you touched my head, and then..." Evanna smiled. "Nasty little trick wasn't it? I only imbuned what I wanted the dream to be of, and that was a nightmare. Mild one, anyways." Darren stared disbelievingly at her. A mild one? "So I can do that to?" Evanna nodded. "Dreams, nightmares. All of it Happy sad, innapropriate.." Darren turned slightly green. "You mean those dreams that I've been having?" Evanna hurridly replied, no, no...'"You can have normal dreams, we just occasionally fabricate ones." Darren relaxed in relief. "How many are in the order anyways?" Evanna tilted her head for a second, "Counting you, thirteen-" That's not too bad Darren thought. "Since Desmond took the post of boss." Darren gagged. "Why?"

Evanna shrugged, and looking down, she replied, '"Apparently it's hard to blood someone into the order, and Tiny gets tired from it all, so he doesn't do it much. Besides, it's not really hard work, keeping the fate of the world at hand, you really don't need that much people for it-" she rambled, but Darren could tell there was something she wasn't saying. "Also, I only recruit people I like into my Order." Both Darren and Evanna whirled around, startled by the sudden appearance of one Mr. Des Tiny. "Morning boys and girls," He said a vicious grin on his face. "You!" Darren snarled, "You're gtting me to do your dirty work for you!"

Tiny smirked. "Come now, it is an honour, to work in the occuation of shaping Fate." "More like the occpupation of ruining lives." Darren muttered. "And you are immortal, not a vampire anymore," Tiny continues, ignoring Darren. "I thought you would welcome such a change, no?" Darren was slightly stunned at that. What did he think, now that he wasn't a vampire? It was sort of like shedding an identity. Not a comfortable identity, mind you, but it was part of him, never the less. He was, once again, a world away from everyone he knew, seperated by a barriar of...death, detiny and, of course blood. Once again he would have to forge another identity anew. Thie thought gave him comfort of a sort. He could forget all about being a vampire, and actually live for once. As a member of the order, he would be expected to do his duty, but there wasn't that much expectation laid on him. He could deal with that.

"I've had too much changed in my life, thanks to your meddling." He replies heatledly, glaring at the short, bald, chubby man. "But you will accept this change." He stated this simply and for a moment, his smug expression vanished. Then he smiled, and waved. "Evanna will teach you to channel your powers, I will be back for you in a week. Be ready, then to begin your assignments." He paused, and leaned forward, and with a conspiratorial wishper to Darren, "Don't give up an your friends yet," and vanished, as suddenly as he had appeared. Darren turned to Evanna, with a shrug. "Same as always. Promises, but no answers." Evanna smiled tiredly. "I'll start dinner. You might as well get settled in, I have to but up with you for an entire week." Darren smiled. "Good to know that I'll be appreciated."


	6. Trials of Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cirque Du Freak/Darren Shan Saga. I don't own the characters, and I am not making any money off of this. This is merely a fanfiction.**

**Chapter 6**

Luke wrinled his nose in disgust as he and his mentor passed through the belly of the mountain. The stench of ooking and sluaghter-Unbrearable! It made the vampire's culture seem like a primitive and barbaric one. Luke winced, he was one of them now. There was, no going back. "Stop wincing and hurry on with it," snapped his mentor. Luke turned his head sideways to face the irritable vampire. He had learned, on their journey back, that at two hundred years old, he was a full vampire, and head a position of authority. How the vampiric hiearchy worked, he had no idea. Of course, it was a primitive culture...Luke sighed. It was hard for him to learn, as Larten seemed constantly withdrawn and even more so around him. The journey back to the vampire mountain was spent in mostly utter silence.

Still, Luke had certainly observed some very interesting things in the trek. The vampires were a close-knit society. They followed one another closely, extending a hand to help, if someone was behind. They were faster then him, but he had already begun to notice changes in himself after taking the blood. He could hear things better, for one and see clearer. He was also, possibly a bit stronger. _Amazing_, he _thought an entire vampire culture that has remained undiscovered by humans_!_ And now we're heading to their stronghold_. He knew that once they were there, there'd be no turning back. _What have I gotten myself into_? He wondered. But anything was better then at home. This was a chance for him to start a new life...as a creature of the night. Best to try to learn as much as possible, then.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So." He started, looking uncomfortable as six heads sviweled his way. Damn their sensitive ears! _

_"What happens now that I'm a vampire?" He had a vague idea, he would be an assistant to Larten, but what would that involve? _

_"You're not a full vampire yet, technically,' The woman, Arra said, looking bored as she skirted a bush. _

_"Wait difference does that make?" No one answered. Luke realized that they were all looking at Larten. _

_"Half Vampires can still go out in the day, but you're slower, and weaker then us. As well, you can still appear in photographs, but you'll have to drink blood." Luke was astounded. _

_"Blood!" _

_"We don't kill when we feed, only the vampaneze-those men we've gotten rid of, do that."_

_"So you can just kill them, you're own kind?" Luke wondered._

_"They are not our kind!" A younger looking vampire snapped. He had blond hair and green eyes, and was cpnstantly twitching. Larten rolled his eyes. _

_"We used to be the same, but that difference in appitite eventually drove us away." He explained, abit with a bit of hesitation. Luke knew he was hiding something. The malice in the adversary's faces as they dueled back in the warehouse said so. _

_"Glad to hear we're the good guys," He muttered. It wasn't that he thought himself morally corrrupt or anything. He didn't intentionally abuse his power or anything, but he wasn't especially that hero type. He had one thing-survival. As long as he lived, he was fine. He wouldn't bother anyone else until they bothered him. _

_"Indeed. Over the next few years, you'll be involved in a war. An ancient battle that has lasted long since the split. Hence, you will have to train." Luke marveled at the melodrama in his voice, but the sentence hit him hard. A war. People dying. He had thought that being initiated into the clan was a means of escape. Now, he thought differently._

But here he was, in the heart of vampire mountain, escorted up to their throne room or whatever to meet their king. _Take me to your leader_, he thought, bemused. This was exactly like those vampire books he read. Not that he read a lot. Only if nessecary, actually. You couldn't afford the luxury of books where he was from.

One the way there, he had gotten an even in depth look at the structure of the mountain. There were a lot of vampires, living in what looked like a sophisticated system of tunnels, and caverns joined together, but clean and yet homely. Most of the tunnels were lined with braziers and lanterns, tapisteries of war scenes and noble vampires lining the walls. It was a bit like how a medieval castle would be. Old, cozy, and a bit intimidating. They had gone through several of the tunnels and caverns, twisting and winding so that he had gotten lost, if not for the vampires.

It was a bit like your first day at high school. Execpt instead of bullies, these were dangerous creatures of the night. True, they had met a few vampire on the way there. Most looked to be strong, middle aged men, with strong, lean bodies. He was the youngest so far. They looked to be like football players or some, body builders. They stared at him as he passed, and then at Larten. There was suprise in their expression, but also a bit of sadness. And hostility.

Luke wondered at Larten's past. How did he become a vampire and all that.

They had approached a solid, green dome, shimmering with suppressed energy that Luke looked up in awe at. He had no idea what it could possibly be made out of, nt stone, or rock, or anything.

"Is that...Human?" The vampires snorted. Blondie chuckled.

"It is not melded by human hands, or vampire hands." Larten said, sagely. Luke scratched his head.

"Did the vampaneze make it?"

"NO!" Larten shouted, stratling a few passers by. They nodded at Larten when they saw him.

" Vampaneze live in sewers, they have no need of homely comforts."

" Then who built it?" Luke persisted. This was a very interesting.

"Mr. Tiny." It was like the word was tabbooed. As Larten said it, their companions shivered and glanced over their shoulders in alarm. Who was this mysterious Mr. Tiny. An enemy? But why would theylet an enemy build their throne room? He'd have to do some research.

As they entered the throne room, Lukes eyes widened. The inside was bright, humming with energy, slightly tranlucesnt, yet milky green walls seemed to vibrate. The hall was filled with vampires, big, small, young, old, as they milled about. At the top of the room, there was a dais, with floor thrones. Three were occupied at the moment. The one in the left was filled with a huge, bald man, an arrow tattoo going up his arms and down his forhead. He looked like an extremely buff version of Avtar: The last airbender. The middle throne held a kindly old man, gazing serenly down his long white beard at the the third throne, there sat a dark, brooding man, lank black hair covering his right eye, billowing black robes surrounding him. In front of them, on a pedastal, a blood red stone sat, glistening, as if it was wet.

" Welcome to the hall of Princes." Arra said.

Larten ruined the moment of rapt attention as he marched forward, and barged through the crowd. It wasn`t needed, as the vampires quickly moved away, parting to allow the group through. Luke stepped forward, unsure, behind Larten, and together the seventeen of them approached the Princes.

They got to the edge of the dais when the others stopped. Larten continued forward, marching, straight backed, up the stairs, until he stood face to face with the old man, then he leaned forward and whispered into his ear. The old man nodded happily, and Larten turned away. He then stepped forward and sat down in the last throne.

Luke gasped. Larten, a Prince? Well that certainly explained his authoritativness and everything, but the man was seemed...to simple. While the other princes were all characteristic, he seemed plain. But of course, it was an illusion. The one with the arrows was the strong one, the old man was undoubtedly the wise one, the dark prince was the cunning one, and Larten...what was Larten's role? He didn't especially stand out or anything...But there was another problem at hand. He had no idea where to go as the others of his team dispersed to talk with their friends.

"Where...?" Arra nudged him towards the Princes.

"Present yourself to the Princes," She murmured. Drat. Gathering all his strength, he moved forward, in front of the dais. Looking at the Princes, he bowed, and lowered his head, waiting for someone other then his to speak.

"This is your new assistant, Larten?" The old man. His vioce was gentle and had a lulling air.

"Yes." Larten crisply said back.

"Your name, boy?"

"Lucas.. Lucas Goldwing." He said, loudly. A little too loudly. Inwardly he winced. By now all the other vampries had stopped their discussions as they looked toward the front of the hall. Towards Luke.

"As you all know, two days prior, a team lead by my fellow Prince, Larten Crepsley was dispatched to take care off a problem of a vampaneze infestation in Evansville, surrounding the mountain." Here he paused. "A place also known as Blood Knife."Everyone tensed. Blood Knife? Luke wondered at what that was. "Thankfully, Sire Crepsley was successful and the vampaneze killed."Loud cheering. "We also have a new memeber of the clan. Lucas Goldwing is Sire Crepsley's assistant." Silence, as everyone took the old man's words in. Then a muted whispering broke out.

"So soon after.." "Had to,...trial." "Definetly older..." "In times like these.." "What was he thinking!" Luke's mind whirred as he tried to figure out what all of it meant. A trial? Who was older? So soon after what? Something what not right about his aprenticeship to Larten. And he was going t find out what.

"Silence!" That was the dark Prince. "Good job, Larten. We will now officially acept the boy with the stone of blood." He gestured towards the glistening red stone. Larten's jjaw stiffened, and his face paled.

"Just like that, you accept him, without any saying, with out a testing?" He demanded. Luke was confused. Larten was the one who blooded him, after all. Did he not want him? "You so easily accept this boy- he only looks like an adult, but Darren has lived longer then him!" The dark prince glared at his colleague.

"Larten, you have accepted the demands. Now obey, otherwise, it will cost the life of both you and your assistant." Luke paled. The life of you and your assistant. He was starting to think that being a vampire might be bad for his health. Sure you get immortality, and strength, but in a society like this...And who was Darren?

"Mika! You are being biased...before you condemned-" Larten argued,

"SILENCE!" The arrow tattoo guy roared, standing up. "Larten, the night is old, and I am getting tired. You can't go back on your word. This is a punishment to remind you of the consquences of your mistake, remember?" Larten glared, but finally, walked forward, towards the stone. For the first time since stepping into the throne room, he looks at Luke. And gestures him to walk up. Mind buzzing full of questions, he stepped up.

Lue wasn't exactly a shy guy, but even in front of easily a thousand people, it was quite intimidating. The silence of the crowd was frightening as they all stared at him. They seemed...disapproving. Of who? Him? Larten? He wouldn't know. His life as a vampire was off to a great start... Stepping up, he looked uncertainly at the others.

"Place your hands on the stone," Mika intoned, and Luke quickly stepped into place. Larten stood facing him, his eyes averted, his hands on the stone. Luke glared at Larten. There was something wrong with this. Slowly, he placed his hands on the stone. It felt cold and slippery, and as he made contact, the stone buzzed and thrummed with energy.

And all of a sudden, he felt contected. Thousands upon thousands of minds, different, yet the same. Thoughts, feelings, emotions, memories. They were all hummng with life. Happy, sad, every emotion was prominently displayed. He was connected to everyone-to every single one of his fellow vampires. Uneath all that was a quiet, deep under tone, the vioces of the vampires dead and gone. They weren't sad, more majestic and noble, telling of better times.

And then, Larten's memories were there too. Larten's mind voice was different then the others...sadder, more muted. Curious, he dove into them. Memories if a bright child hood out in the streets of Paris, flying kites with his uncle, death-his parents, working as an apprentice to an apothcary...meeting a vampire, being blooded, more death,bloody battles fought under a full moon, a circus, a spider, dancing to the tune of a flute...and then a boy. Black hair with copper eyes and an anggular face. He looked determined, yet scared as he uttered three words,

"I'll do it." And suddenly, he was pulled out the stream of memories with a jerk. Looking up, he realized that Larten had broke of contact with the stone. He glared at Luke as he said,

"We're done here." Turning, he marched back to the throne. Did he know that Luke was in his memories, and what was the signifigance of them? Even worse, was Crepsley able to access his memeories? Confused, he took his hand off the stone. He looked up questionly at the other Princes.

"Welcome, our brother, Lucas Goldwing!" That was Mika. A ragged appluase broke out. Luke felt a red vluxh creep over his cheeks. What had he done to anger them so? Looing at Mika, the Prince gestured to Larten's throne.

"As his assistant, you will stand behind his throne during these meetings." Luke nodded, wondering if Mika had the same hostility towards him. He sttepped towards Larten's throne, his steps clacking loudly on the marble. Reaching Larten, he stood, rigid behind the man as the meeting processed, all the while in a state of utter confusion.

"So we shall start with the Trial of one Kurda Smalt."

Kurda wasn't there for his trial. It had basically consisted of vampires shouting abuse about him. Who Kurda was, Luke had no idea, but from the shouts of the others, he sounded like he had done something serious.

"Kill the traitor!" Was commen, as well as "Hall of Death!" Luke shuddered. They had a hall of death here? That was something he certainly did not want to see. But this trial...it was very interesting. It had no format at all, until the end when the verdict was delivered by Mika,

"The vampire known as Kurda Smalt, is hereby sentenced to exuction in the hall of Death. The excution will be in three hours. Dismissed!"

As the energetic crowd of vampires left the hall, Luke couldn't help but be a tad nervous. Public executions! He looked to Larten, as the man swiftly got up and was about to step off the dias.

"Larten! You and your assistant will be present for the execution." It was a comand, spoken by the old man. His tone held no menace in it, yet it was authoritative.

"Very well," The vampire nodded. "Come, boy." Luke felt slightly angered. Larten was just going to walk away like that, expecting him to follow, without any proper answers? He may be Larten's assistant, but he would be respected.

"No, Lucas will come with me." That was the arrow man. "I'll give him a tour of the mountain while you freshen up. We'll see you at the execution." Larten nodded, and without a word, swept away, his black cloak billowing menacingly.

Luke turned back to the group. The old man sighed, and left, and after him, Mika, and arrow guy, Luke trotting slightly to keep up.

"As you've seen, Vampire mountain consists of tunnels and caves. They're all maze like, so you'll have trouble for the first few days, probably." Arrow guy said, without looking at him.

"We had a vampire who was interested in making maps, but..." Mika trailed off. Luke, senseing that the subject was dangerous, quicly spoke.

"So what's your name?" He sounded rather blunt, and inwardly he winced.

"My name is Arrow, and this is Mika as you already know." Arrow's vioce held an amued chuckle. Arrow. Firgures.

"So this Kurda Smalt, what did he do?" Luke asked softely. The line of Arrow's jaw tensed.

"He betrayed us."

"Oh. Does that happen a lot?" He was afraid to ask how.

"nO!" Mika almost snarled. "It's just this war has turned friends and brthers against one another." Luke pondered. The war again. It must be serious...

"So what is the war really about. I hear it alot, and you talk as if it's something you're not acustomed to." Arrow and Mika were so much easier to talk to them Larten.

"Oh, we're acustomed to battle. But this... This is war, a war that is prophesized to be ugly and full of death."

"Prophesized?" Vampires believed in magic?

"Yes. The vampaneze lord rises and we have to fight him." Mika answered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"A vampaneze lord?" Luke asked incredulously. Several vampires they were passing looked up at him with varying degrees of shock to annoyance.

"What's so special about him?"

"This is the mess hall. You'll have all your meals here." Mika interupted as they stepped into a cavern full of vampires.

"Woaw..." Luke was completely distracted by the struggling mass of vampires f all sizes and ages as they scurried around the hall. As the trio stepped in, the vampires all stoppped and stared at Luke, their gazes hard and almost calculating. Luke shifted uncomfortably. Were they always like that?

"Come on, onwards in our tour." Mika seemed to take no notice of Luke's discomfort, or he was baltantly ignoring it. Luke found that with every wuestion he asked of the princes, the answers were always discreet and shaded, answering questions with questions.

They had visited the bathing hall, the armory, the chambers the watercloset...the place was so big and grand, yet he had to marvel at it. It was a work of art, and this new culture was as fascinating as it was dangerous. For once, he felt proud to be a vampire. Heading around, they approached the hall of Death. Luke reared back at the sight that met his eyes.

Over a thousand vampires stood, tense and excited, looking towards the front of the hall. As the three of them approached, the vampires immidetly parted before them allowing them easy access to the front. As they stepped forward, he saw it.

A large cage was suspended above towering ten feet tall stakes, the metal gleamed in the torchlight. He saw stains of red, old blood that stuck to the bars of the cage, and shuddered. The full realization of what was going to happen hit him, and he almost threw up. A gentle hand at his shoulder lead him forward, as he stumbled towards the four thrones erect in the front, with a full view of the stakes.

Larten was already there, talking with the old man as Mika and Arrow stepped forward.

"Paris, you realize-" He stopped as he saw the trio. He nodded to his fellow princes and barely glanced at Luke, and Luke clenched his hands in anger. He stepped up to stand behind Larten's throne, his fear momentarily replaced by anger.

Suddenly, the sound of drums sounded, lud resonating booms that made Luke look up. What? He wondered. Then chanting. Men's voices, a deep bass that he could not make out, telling a story? Perhapes? And then the people appeared. Dressed in white robes, they carried staffs, they were the chanters. Behind them, twelve drummers, carrying small hand drums marched, eyes forward, never looking anywhere else. They're expressions were grim and foreboding as they kept up a steady, hypnotic beat.

And finally, the traitor. Kurda Smalt was young and very handsome looking. Blond hair fell delicately over his face and he had a noble, regal expression as he regarded the crowd. He wore a simple white robe, and his hands were chained in front of him, even though he was surrounded by twenty guards. He didn't really look worse for wear. He was slightly beaten up, true, put the expression on his face was peaceful, and serene.

The group marched past the vampires, and he saw how they shied away from him, spitting and glaring at him with vehemence. Kurda looked unpreturbed. Then he stepped up to the Princes. He passed Arrow first, with a nod of his head, Arrow glowing in response, then Mika, to which he bowed to, the latter didn't say anything about that. Then Paris, whom he blatantly ignored, much to the disgust and hissing of the assembled vampires. And finallly, he was upon Larten.

"Larten, my friend, never expected to be in this position, I must say."

"Your own actions led you to this," It was almost a snarl.

"Yet I am not sorry for them." Luke would have to find out about the nature of his betayal. Kurda gazed at him.

"You're Larten's new assistant," it was a statement, yet Luke was suprised the vampire chose to address him.

"Y-Yeah," He muttered, shocked.

"You have some big shoes to fill. Even if Darren did run-" He was stopped as a snarling Larten jumped on him and grabbed Kurda by the throat.

"How dare you speak his name!"

"Even if you forget...never go away.." Kurda wheezed.

"I will never forget!"

"Yet you...have...'nother one" Brown eyes met blue as the two vampires were pulled away by the vicious looking guards, Luke was in shock. And apparently, so was everyone else. Who was this Darren that got everyone so intised? Kurda was led up the dais and into the cage, his stoid exression never wavering. They raised the cage up higher, higher, until it was just above the stakes.

"Kurda Smalt, you are hereby condemned to death on the stakes as a resut of your acts of treachery to the vampire race, you consorted with the enemy, tried to steal our possesion, as well as murder a fellow vampire. What say you before you die?"

Kurda looked out towards the crowd, and just for a moment, Luke saw fear and panick.

"I know what I did may seem wrong, but it would have brought us peace, our-" He was interrupted b jeers of protest. "Our race must survive, and the only way to do so is to bond with the vampaneze. Unity or Death, I say!" He paused, over the boos and shouts of outrage.

"I die, today, as a martyr." And he closed his eyes, as a single glistning tear slipped out, and tilted his head back, not looking at the stakes, his death. And he dropped.

It was as if it were in slow motion. The cage, falling, the stakes piercing flesh, the horrible screams of agony, it was unreal, and Lue just stared as Kurda convulsed, once, twice, and finally laid still, blood colouring his snow white robes.

Blood. Red. It was what his life was going to be like. War. Pain. Agony. For him, and everyone around him. Just like when he ws human. No! He decided. It would be different. This time, he would save lives, instead of hurting them. This was his chance to start over. And in through the blood and sorrow, become another person. The day Luke Goldwing died, Lucas the Vampire rose.


End file.
